Complicated Triangle!
by ifiluvu
Summary: Severus wants Harry badly. He doesn't care that Harry's younger, his only problem is Ginny. Draco is having sex with someone only because he can't have the person he truly wants. Who is with Harry in the closet while Ginny sleeps? slash and lemons


**__**

Complicated Triangle:

Disclaimer: How many times will I have to type this: I Do Not Own HP&Co. 

SEVERUS SNAPE:

* * *

**__**

Severus watched Harry concentrating on his potion. He loathed admitting it, but he did rather well in potions. Has the new DADA teacher, Harry thought it was best to learn mild healing potions just in case, so at just nineteen, he went to his old potion professor and requested private lessons. At the most random, and unappreciated moments, Severus Snape would get thoughts about him and Harry that he never thought he would. He even began to put valuable potion ingredients on his desk, so he did not swipe it clear and take Harry then and there. Severus told himself that it was due to the lack of physical contact with anyone that gave him these urges, but if he was honest with himself, he had grown to love and understand the dreaded boy-who-lived.

"I'm done, do you mind cleaning up for me today? I have somewhere I have to be," Severus shook his head clear of the latest fantasy and looked at Harry.

"I suppose, why?" Harry was never one to leave a mess, which was one of the many things he liked about him.

"Griphook has found the perfect diamond ring for Ginny, and me," Harry said, face slack from any emotions. "I'm finally going to propose to her, she has waited two years for this."

"Oh, okay," Severus said cleaning up the mess, and making sure that he didn't respond to the news. After all, it wouldn't do to have Harry suspect anything out of the ordinary if he was going to get engaged.

"See you," an excited Harry said leaving the room. Severus didn't say anything, afraid his voice would shake and give him away. He watched the door shut behind Harry, before crumbling to the floor, trying to catch his breath. He would not shed a tear, he hasn't done so since the death of Lily.

"Ah Lily," he said placing his head in his arms, knees drawn up to his chest, "Why did you have to have such a remarkable son? With eyes like yours, your trust and forgiveness? Your ability to see the good in the bad, and to love? Yet so naive? Damn you Lily, this is all your fault!" Severus whispered into his hands, a tear sliding down his cheek has he thought of all the things he could have had, but lost due to his thick headedness. He wiped the tear away has fast has it fell, thankful that no one was around to witness his moment of rare weakness and lack of self control.

RONALD WEASLY:

* * *

Ron sat outside the potion master's class. He liked to supervise Snape and Harry together, because he didn't like the feeling that he got around the two. The feeling that they were romantically involved, when he knew they weren't. Has far has Ron was concerned Snape was untouchable, something to admire, but not have; like a cookie jar setting on a counter to high for a child to reach. Since his fourth year learning at Hogwarts, Ron always wondered what else those long, thin, controlled hands of the professor could do. However, he would never dare to act on his feelings, Snape was still the greasy git he thought him to be, the bat of the dungeons, the day vampire, and the ex death eater. Yet he couldn't help the jealous feeling he had when a girl would hit on the man, when an older student received one on one detention with him, or when Harry would chat excitedly about the upcoming lesson.

So he would just watch from afar, and if he was caught, he would tell his suspicions, but say he was spying for his younger sister's sake.

"I'll be buggered! Harry, what did you do?" he whispered aloud, but to himself. He didn't know what happened, one second Harry was pointing to his left hand, the next second he was gone, waiving goodbye. Ron thought it was strange that Harry left, his mess still there, it was unlike him, but he did know that Harry had somewhere to be. What had him confused was Snape, after the door shut, he was on the floor in the fetal position talking to himself and actually crying.

Ron wanted to throw caution to the wind, and see what was wrong with his Snape, but he knew he would never do that. He wanted to comfort the man he was crushing hard on, but that too, he would never do. Ron thought about running in the room, laying the man's head in his lap, and whisper words of encouragement and comfort.

"Chicken!" he yelled at himself, watching the one he liked so much release his pain all alone, with no one to hold.

"Ron is a chicken!" he said lowering his head and hitting it on the wall repeatedly.

"Stupid!" he yelled while attacking the stone with his forehead.

"Idiot!" his head was now hurting, but he continued to hit it. If he wasn't so worried about rejection and his reputation, he would have helped Snape in a heartbeat.

"But what would Hermione say?" he asked himself. "What would she do if she found out?" Hermione had basically become his mum's other daughter with all the time she spent at the Weasley house. If she wasn't shamelessly flirting with Ron, Dropping hints, or snogging him in the halls; then she was helping to cook, to clean, and even teaching his mum new house friendly spells. No, Ron wasn't going to shame his family by being a poof!

HERMIONE GRANGER:

* * *

"Did you get it?" Hermione anxiously asked Harry who walked in the doors of the Burrow, later then usual.

"Shhh!" he hissed, pulling her into an empty room. "You can't tell Ginny," he reminded her.

"I Promise, now show me," she said looking at the small velvet red box in his hand. Harry opened the box and showed her the engagement ring.

"Oh how cute!" she exclaimed. "When are you giving it to her?" she asked trying to keep the envy out of her voice, but not succeeding. At least Harry would think that she was jealous over the large and beautiful diamond, and not the girl.

"I don't know, maybe next week, I still need to get it sized you know."

"Yeah of course," Hermione said, eyes glazed and distance, has Harry rushed up to Ron's room to show him the box of bling. Harry and Ginny were two of her best friends, and she didn't want to hurt either by liking Ginny, but who could blame her. When Ron spent half their friendship making her feel worthless, Ginny spent that half showing her how stupid guys can be. When there was something Hermione didn't understand, Ginny was the only one who didn't act surprised and make a huge deal out of it, but helped her practice and study hours on end. Ginny was, Ginny, to say it simply. She was a friend, she was beautiful, and she was everything Hermione ever wanted, but she was Harry's, and Hermione was fighting with herself to understand and respect that.

"Missed you Ron," Hermione said kissing her boyfriend has he walked down the stairs. If she reminded everyone openly that she was with him, then no one would suspect a thing, and she could feel less guilty and less obvious.

"Me too," Ron said distractedly patting her back and walking into the kitchen.

"George will be by for dinner tonight, your mum invited me and Harry, if that is alright with you," she said hoping for an objection, so Ginny would invite her to dinner in Diagon Alley, to make up for her brother's rude behavior.

"That's fine," Ron said absent mindedly kissing her cheek and grabbing a roll of bread to baggin'. Those were not the words Hermione wanted to hear, but she accepted them all the same, if a little annoyed.

"See you at dinner than," she said preparing to help Mrs. Weasley cook. She was a wonderful mum to her kids, but wouldn't understand it if her daughter dated another girl, especially her son's girlfriend.

"That's what I get for trying to get closer to Ginny through her brother," she whispered.

GINNERVA WEASLEY:

* * *

"Draco" Ginny whimpered pulling his shirt over his head, "We need to stop." she sighed while throwing her head back has he kissed her neck.

"So soon?" he asked kicking his trainers off.

"Mhm hm," Ginny mumbled, but with no intention of stopping just yet. "He will kill you, if he finds out you know."

"Do I give a care what Potter thinks?" Draco asked now just in his boxers. Twenty minutes later Ginny arrived home for the usual family dinner, looking flushed and disheveled. Sneaking her way upstairs, she made it safely into her room and cleaned up, before Hermione peeked her head in the room.

"Time to eat," she said smiling and pulling her by the hand down the stairs, faster than Ginny wanted to go. She held in a small groan when she saw Harry. She loved him yes, but like a brother. Yet she wanted Harry to marry her, and soon. It wouldn't do for a Weasley to be associated with a Malfoy, no matter how much she cared for Draco. The whole wizarding world knew of her relationship with Harry, and if they found out she was cheating on him everyone would hate her and Draco both. In fact, they would probably be shunned, or chased by an angry mob into the muggle world. Yes, it was best she married Harry, and when that day happened, she could honestly get over Her Love, Draco.

"Hey Gin," Harry said gently touching his lips to her forehead. "Rough day, you look worn out," he said sitting her down next to her father and rubbing the tension out of her shoulders.

"You don't know the half of it," Ginny said honestly closing her eyes. Sure, she didn't feel the same way for Harry has he did for her, but if she had to, she could get used to his care and pampering. Harry worriedly gazed into her eyes before smiling.

"That's what you get for joining a pro quidditch team, baby," he said sitting down playfully. Ginny knew every team had asked Harry to join, he was scouted by everyone, and so she was grateful that he decided to teach instead.

"Yeah but I love to fly, and I have gotten pretty close to some of the other teammates," she said thinking of the team seeker, Draco. She was always thankful Harry didn't decide to join the team, and was good enough to give her space at work. If not, the captain would surely have made Draco a reserve so Harry could play, and her time with the blonde would be nearly inexistent.

"Pass the potatoes?" Ron asked her, mouth full, and stuffing spitting across his nearly filled plate.

DRACO MALFOY:

* * *

"Goodnight sexy," Draco said kissing a picture of a red head. He had received hell from his mum a few months ago when he told her about the Weasley girl, but she soon realized the bright side. Harry Potter's girl liked her son, she was a pureblood, and she was a girl. Draco's mum was always afraid that her son was gay, so any girl was a step up.

Only Draco knew the truth. He was gay, but he did love the Weasley, just not the same Weasley his mum thought. He looked at the picture of Ron one last time, and then shut his light off, throwing them into darkness.

With Ginny, he could squint his eyes, and pretend that she was Ron, and he wouldn't be lying to his mum when he told her all about the Weasley he loved. He even had Ginny willingly cut her hair into a layered pixie, telling her the style was hot, but knowing that from behind he could pretend she was someone else.

He was positive Ron was in love with that Granger chit, so he didn't dare make any unwelcoming move, which Potter would be sure to bash in every paper for his mum to hear. It wasn't just his mum he was concerned about though. Staying close with the ministry had its upsides, but the downside was that everyone knew you, and if they found out he hit on a Weasley male, they would never let him live it down. Never! And his quidditch team was bound to be worse.

"If only things weren't so difficult Ron. If only." He whispered in the general direction of the picture besides his bed. Draco had always hated the mud blood Granger, but lately he hated her more than before. How could a girl so bushy and ugly, get a man so tall, cute, and funny? A man who blushed easily, but defended just as easy. One who wasn't afraid to bash him, but wasn't in the center more known than he was.

Sighing Draco closed his eyes and hoped he dreamed about his love again. But after a few minutes, his eyes flicked open and he yelled in frustration. Why couldn't anything go his way just once? If he can't have the boy, then why can't he just dream about him?

"This is bloody pointless!" he grunted standing up and walking to his office to find a parchment and quill.

Dearest Ron, he started to write.

There's something I have been meaning to tell you. When I see you, my heart skips a beat, and my stomach is filled with butterflies and does uncomfortable flips. I long to be with you, I need you so bad Ronald.

"What do I think I'm doing!" he said crumpling the paper up and lighting it on fire with his wand. "This just won't do." and Draco crawled into bed getting ready for another days worth of torture, that he was sure would come for the rest of his life.

HARRY POTTER:

* * *

"Do you like that baby?" Harry asked in the closet of the Weasley house, has Ginny slept upstairs, directly above him.

"You like it when I rub the warm wax all over you don't you?" Harry asked lightly.

"It feels good on my hands, so slippery and wet!" he purred excitedly trying to stay quiet.

"Okay baby, I'm going to trim you now." He said pulling out small, curved like scissors and leaning forward some.

"Oh yeah."

"Where is the oil at?" Harry asked out loud. "Oh I see it," he said squirting it generously on his hands.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you always, I promise," Harry was now rubbing the water repellent oil in a slow circular movement, gently getting faster and faster. After a few minutes his arm got sore and he slowed down smiling.

"Next time baby," He said with an evil smile, "I'll take you for a long ride, that you will never forget, ever!" he panted standing up. "I know I haven't taken you out in a long time baby, but Ginny might get jealous." Harry said, thinking of his quidditch playing girlfriend.

"Your special to me, and your one of a kind," Harry said a smile painted on his face.

"No one else has a Firebolt Extreme!" he said tucking his broom away under an old blanket, and placing his broom care kit with it. Harry had always called his Firebolt Extreme his baby, and since it was designed just for Harry Potter, no one else had one. Naturally, this caused Ginny to call him a cheater and stare at it in envy every time Harry would take it for a ride.

* * *

**_A/N:_** I'm making this a one shot, unless my reviewers want it to continue, but if you do, please leave the couples you want to see end up together! 


End file.
